More Than Words
by iloveromance
Summary: An misunderstanding at Niles' Literary Halloween party leads to an unexpected question and to an even more unexpected response. (Episodes: "Halloween"/"The Kid")
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: All comments are appreciated! Thanks so much for reading! **_

Daphne's heart raced as she glanced in the mirror and smoothed her red dress. She had to admit that taking Frasier's suggestion to attend Niles' Halloween Ball for the Library Association dressed as the Wife of Bath had been a good one, for she could think of few other events where she was able to dress so elegantly. But she couldn't understand the nervousness that she felt. What was the matter with her? She'd been to Niles' parties before, but now everything was different. _She_ was different.

She wasn't sure when it began or how it had begun at all. But she'd never forget the argument that nearly ended their friendship and had changed (if not tarnished) their relationship forever.

Even now her body grew cold just thinking about it.

_Angry, hurtful words were exchanged. Things they would never say to one another. And now the cause of that terrible fight escaped her. But when Niles had stormed out of his brother's home, he'd slammed the door so hard that the window shook. But it was nothing compared to the way her insides crumbled as she sank to the floor, sobbing into her hands._

_ She cried all night, wishing that she could take back the things that she'd said. The way she'd hurt him. Her efforts to contact him by any means at all were unsuccessful, bringing her further into despair. _

_Days passed without a trace of him and suddenly she found herself thinking about him all the time. The tears came easily and often, accompanied by the feelings of guilt. _

_Until one day when something wonderful happened. When the doorbell rang, she thought nothing of it. But as she opened the door, she gasped at the sight. Niles stood in the doorway, holding the small bouquet of flowers and smiled sadly. "Daphne, I'm so sorry. I-."  
><em>

_She promptly burst into tears and fell into his arms, feeling guilty, even while comforted by his soothing hug. He held her for a long time, close enough that she could feel his heartbeat. And when her sobs subsided, she hugged him tighter than ever before, kissing his cheeks again and again. _

_"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. It was my fault. I-."  
><em>

_But he simply wouldn't hear it, choosing instead to take the blame. And that's when her life changed. This man… This sweet and kind and wonderful man was taking the blame for the horrible way she had treated him. It didn't seem right. It wasn't right. It wasn't his fault. Not at all.  
><em>

From that moment on, things were different between them. She just didn't realize exactly how different they really were.

In the days that passed she could hardly think about him without her heart skipping a beat, noticing how handsome he was. Whenever he mentioned another woman, even in passing, shameful jealous tears would rise to the surface and it was becoming harder and harder to hide them, much less will them away.

And so when he proudly announced that he was throwing a Halloween Ball for the Library Association, she felt a glimmer of hope. Perhaps this would be the night that would change her life… and her luck… forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she slipped the red dress over her head. It wasn't at all sexy (like the one she'd worn to the Snow Ball), but there was no denying that it was stunningly beautiful. She knew that Niles had plenty of other things on his mind, but she wanted to look absolutely perfect. She carefully applied her makeup (a lot more than she normal wore. It was, after all, a costume ball) and then the silly false eyelashes. She had to admit that they looked terrible but they went with the costume and, well, Frasier insisted.

The evening, however, as it turned out, didn't go as well as planned. Everyone came dressed in costume and Niles, of course was the most handsome of all, even with his elongated nose. He was the perfect Cyrano de Bergerac. Leave it to Niles to throw a party in which the guests were asked to come as their favorite literary character. She almost wished that she'd chosen someone else.

But when Niles greeted her at the door, she felt an overwhelming sense of self-consciousness. After all, she knew that he was thinking about their horrible fight, even though they had long since made up. And she was thinking about it too. She knew that he must have been harboring some bad feelings and even anger toward her. and she wouldn't have been at all surprised had he turned her away.

However, he looked her up and down and smiled. It was clearly a sign of approval. and he had no idea how much it meant to her.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said, grateful for the makeup that hid her flushed cheeks.

"It's my pleasure, Daphne. Where are my manners? Please, come in."

"Thank you." She said again.

They walked inside where Martin, dressed in his Sherlock Holmes outfit (That Daphne later discovered wasn't Sherlock Holmes at all, but rather someone named _Lord Peter Wimsey_), went straight for Niles' kitchen in search of a beer.

Frasier's eyes widened at the sight of his producer. "Roz, what on earth are you supposed to be dressed as?"

Roz looked down at her sexy leather outfit; the one with the plunging neckline that looked like something out of a racy movie and smiled. "I'm _O_, from _The Story of O_." she explained.

The guests seemed to stop in their tracks, admiring her. "Oh." They said in unison. It would have been funny had things been different.

But the evening took a different turn when Frasier confided in Daphne that Roz suspected that she was pregnant. However, that wasn't the half of it. Why was everyone coming up to Daphne, asking her what was wrong? She was perfectly fine, but no one seemed to believe that. Even Niles repeatedly asked her what was wrong. She cared for him of course, but the fact that even he didn't seem to believe her when she told him that she wasn't crying-.

"Dr. Crane, I'm fine I promise!" She said for what felt like the hundredth time. "It's these damn lashes, they make my eyes water so. I really wish I hadn't worn them."

"Nonsense, you look absolutely beautiful."

Her heart warmed at his words and she found that she simply couldn't stay mad at him. "Dr. Crane…"

He simply smiled and took her hand. "Look at you, being so brave after all you've gone through. Why don't I make you some tea?"

"Well, that's very sweet of you, but really I don't…"

"I'll be right back."

"Dr. Crane, wait!" She called to him running as fast as she could toward the kitchen. But she quickly found that she was out of breath. And her eyes were killing her. Oh how she wanted to go home and forget this night ever existed. She paused at the door, feeling guilty when she heard Niles and Frasier arguing. She should have gone in and broken up their fight; whatever they were fighting about. But she was simply too exhausted. How could a bloody Halloween party take so much out of a person? The party had barely begun!

Oh, she needed a drink and needed one badly. And she wasted no time in grabbing a flute of champagne, gulping it down before pouring another. It was turning out to be the longest Halloween ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Wearily she sat down in Niles plush chair, the one that was carefully positioned by the stairs, blotting her eyes. And just as she suspected, he was there in an instant, attempting to comfort her.

"Just let it out, Daphne. I'm here for you."

"I keep telling you, I'm not crying! It's these damn lashes!"

"Look at you. As courageous as you are beautiful."

The words warmed her heart and she smiled, taking a long sip of her champagne. "Thank you Dr. Crane. That's very sweet."

But then to her horror, he took the champagne glass from her hand and gave it to an unsuspecting Roz.

"What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be drinking this poison in your condition."

"What _condition_? What_ poison_? It's perfectly good champagne, Dr. Crane! Now _give it back_! Give me back my champagne!" She shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just want what's best for you."

"What's_ best_ for me is a _drink_! I'm serious, Dr. Crane! What has gotten into you?"

He turned to Roz, unaware that she was the one who shouldn't be drinking. And yet she gulped down the rest of Daphne's champagne.

"Roz..." Daphne hissed, giving her a warning glare.

"Fine." Roz said. "Everyone knows anyway. Might as well make a big announcement about it."

"But Roz, you don't even know if it's true or not!"

"You're right. Niles, can I use your phone?"

"Or course Roz. It's right up-"

"Never mind. I'll find it! Oh wait, I need a tissue. I have a feeling I'm going to need lots of them."

Daphne hurried to follow Roz into the kitchen and sat down at the table, taking her hand. Almost instantly Roz started to cry.

"Oh Roz… it'll be okay. There's no use fretting about it until you know for sure."

"I can't help it, Daphne."

Daphne took one of the tissues and blotted her eyes. "Oh, me eyes are getting worse. I suppose I should get someone to take me home. It's a shame really because… well, it is Halloween and it's better than sitting in the living room alone at home, giving out Halloween candy to the neighbor's kids. I'll just end up eating it all meself and then gain a hundred pounds. Who would want me then?"

"Don't worry about Frasier. He'll take care of you."

Daphne smiled. "Thanks, Roz."

"I'm going to go make the phone call."

Daphne squeezed her hand. "All right. And don't worry. Remember Dr. Crane and I are here for you. And Mr. Crane too."

Roz gave her a hug. "Thanks, Daphne."

When Roz was gone, Daphne sat in the kitchen, blotting her eyes. "What am I going to do? This is bloody awful!"

"Oh Daphne…"

At the sound of the unmistakable voice, she looked up, but the door was closed. Perhaps she was hearing things. Oh God, this night was getting progressively worse. Maybe staying at home would have been the wiser choice. But there was nothing she could do about it now. And there was no chance that Frasier would take her home. He was too engrossed in the blonde, dressed as Eve. Asking Niles to drive her home was out of the question. It was his party and it wasn't fair to put him in such an uncomfortable place.

She just had to wait it out and hope that things improved before the night was over.


End file.
